


Always You

by strxwberryxngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: Every single thing in his life is on the verge of breaking down. Getting tired of his worn out life, he blurts out a wish he didn't know would change the whole game.Now, he'll be facing changes left and right for who knows how long. Being thrown into different dimensions might not be as fun as everybody thinks, and Jeonghan just wants to know the way out.But thinking of it, does he really want to go back to his old, tiresome life?





	Always You

Mornings are pretty much expected to be bright and sunny by everyone. But for Jeonghan, mornings are dark, cold and nerve-wracking. Not only because his alarm clock ruins his precious sleep but also because his job requires him to be earlier than the rising sun.

Adjusting the necktie hanging loose on his neck, he looks at himself in the mirror and spots yet another flaw in his dress shirt. He lets go of the tie and quickly fixes his attire.

One last look in the mirror, a deep sigh, and he's good to go.

He turns around to see his lover on their bed, still snoring. Moving closer to the bed, he runs a hand through his hair. He sits down on the edge of it and takes hold of the other's arm. He then shakes it just enough to wake the man.

"Wake up, Cheol. I'll be running late again if you don't get up right now," Jeonghan's voice isn't energized at all. It only made Seungcheol feel a lot more sleepy.

"Few more minutes," Seungcheol mumbles behind the pillow he's currently embracing.

Jeonghan groans then replies, "No. You're getting up now to drive me to the office so I won't be late. Get up!"

The man being forced to get up sits up abruptly from his previous slumber position. He pushes his pillow onto the side, stretches and then scrunches his nose. 

He looks as if he's still not knowing what to do next, like a lost bunny in a forest trying to find his way home.

Jeonghan would have seen this as a cute action if only he hadn't seen it a million times now. He stands up and frowns before saying, "Move fast. I don't have all the time in the world."

Seungcheol swiftly gets on his feet, leaving the bed in a disheveled position. As he walks towards the bathroom, he speaks, "I'm sorry, love."

The man being spoken to almost didn't hear what was said to him. But he did. And yet he pretends as if he did not.

He waits for Seungcheol just outside their humble home, a small apartment that they had been living in for five years now. Never did it cross their conversations to move into a bigger one, there are too many factors to consider with that kind of thing. And one of the biggest factors is their problem, financially. So none of them really tried to bring it up.

The door opens and Seungcheol steps out with the keys of the car dangling on his fingers. He locks the door and looks at the man waiting for him. He smiles the brightest that he can, trying to make Jeonghan to at least smirk.

But he's getting none of that. He doesn't get any of that for the past few months now. 

Jeonghan just looks at him, emotionless, and speaks, "Let's hurry before we get jammed in the traffic," He walks ahead and the older follows.

Seungcheol opens the car door for him and he quietly goes in. He opens the radio before the other can even enter the vehicle.

Their car is something precious to the both of them. It's their first big investment together as a couple. It may not be the newest model, but it's also not an outdated one. Still, it's one thing they both treasure.

Seungcheol hops in and eventually drives away.

Nearing the traffic lights, Seungcheol smoothly slows down and then looks at his lover who's busy answering work emails on his phone.

The lights turn red and they halt to a stop. Seungcheol figures maybe this is a chance for him to talk.

"Hey, love. I got something to tell you," He smiles proudly at his boyfriend with hands still on the steering wheel.

Seungcheol's smile goes even wider when he got his boyfriend's full attention with what he just announced. On the other hand, Jeonghan looks at him, curiousity written all over his face.

"I got a job!" Seungcheol happily says. 

And for the first time in a very long time, he saw genuine happiness in Jeonghan's smile. Something he surely missed. He doesn't even know how he survived without seeing it.

Jeonghan cheers with him, "Congrats, Cheol! So, when will you be starting on it?"

The lights turn green, signalling go for the vehicles. Seungcheol continues driving and after a short moment, he answers Jeonghan's question, "They told me I can start tomorrow."

With that, Jeonghan's now curious about his boyfriend's job, so he asks, "And this job is?"

Jeonghan suddenly frowns when he didn't get an answer right away. He looks at his lover who's now focused on the road. A feeling of uneasiness flows through the younger's whole body. With the lack of answer to his question, he goes straight to conclusion that he doesn't like this new job that Seungcheol is telling him about.

"Don't you dare tell me you took that job offer," Jeonghan's voice is so deep and serious.

"It's just a job and-" before Seungcheol can even continue his answer, he's already cut midway by Jeonghan.

"It's not just a fucking job!" Jeonghan said the sentence with stress in each word.

His uneasiness is now replaced by anger and somewhat the feeling of betrayal.

"Han, this is the only job I could get and you know that," The older says in defense. And it's true. 

Jeonghan's family is very much wealthy and powerful. His father can easily get what he wants with just a snap of his fingers. And that includes making Seungcheol jobless.

But Jeonghan already closed his mind from whatever reason the older has to say and he replies, "Then don't get a job. Why did you even took the offer without me knowing? You're disappointing!"

They arrived at their destination in front of the building that Jeonghan's working in. Seungcheol looks down, a mix of emotions showing on his face. Jeonghan steals a glance at him, the sight making him feel a teeny tiny piece of guilt.

"You know what, it's too early for this. I need to go," That's all he said before climbing out of their car and walking towards the entrance of the building.

No good byes. No kisses. No warm embraces. 

Just a distant look. That's all Jeonghan gave to Seungcheol. Nothing like the old routine filled with constant support and love. Nope, there's none of it. And he doesn't even know if he can give that to Seungcheol again.

He's so tired of everything in his life, even with the tiniest details of it. He's so tired of being in the same old places with the same old people. Same old problems and same old feeling of stress that comes with it.

He's also tired of the same old love he has.

Never did it cross his mind that he'd get to the point where he's contemplating whether his life with the person he used to be madly in love with is still worth it.

After all the storms they've been through, the five long years of sacrifices, he thinks that maybe that's enough.

Enough for him to slowly drift away and after a while, completely get out of it.

It all started when they decided to be together during their college. They first faced Seungcheol's family and getting their approval and acceptance is such a piece of cake since they've known Jeonghan for too long already as the only person who cracked open the shell that Seungcheol is hiding in all his life.

But it's a completely different story with Jeonghan's family. The dinner went by without any words of neglection nor acceptance. But it eventually came to Jeonghan that his father despise gay people. And that's all they needed to know for them to lie low when it comes to the younger's family.

But then a year after graduating, during their second year together, Jeonghan's father wanted him to go overseas to take his masters degree and to meet a young lady that'll soon be his wife according to his mother.

Of course, Jeonghan fought for Seungcheol, for their love.

So in order to wake Jeonghan in his senses, as his father calls it, he cut all of Jeonghan's financial support from them.

Two years later, when Jeonghan and Seungcheol are already in peace and filled with happiness, his father stepped into the scene once more.

He even went to the extent of firing Seungcheol in his current job and preventing Seungcheol to have a job unless it's with Seungcheol's ex-girlfriend's family company.

This only made Jeonghan boil in anger.

And it's not just him who's filled with so much anger.

The older's family became distant with Jeonghan. Not really liking the way their lovely son is being treated by his own boyfriend's family.

With all these, Jeonghan felt numb and tired. He became cold. He noticed it himself, too.

But what can he do?

What else is there to do?

* * *

 

"So the thing is, you're being territorial? Or is it about your pride?" Jisoo throws the question to him before taking a swig of his beer.

Jeonghan contemplates on what to answer because the truth is, he doesn't really know. The loud music from the huge speakers of the club isn't really helping him to think.

"It's probably the latter," He managed to say, "I know he loves me too much that he won't even think of cheating."

He blurted the statement out as a matter of fact. It is indeed true.

His best friend pats his back as he says, "Man, why not let him be? I mean, is it such a bad thing to consider?"

Jeonghan stares directly into Jisoo's eyes and replies, "Yes, it is. Dad would probably laugh at us if he'll know it. Because taking that offer also means we're that desperate already. It will only fuel up his intentions!"

"And you think he's not laughing at you right at this moment?"

Jeonghan's eyebrows furrow at his friend's question. To say that he's confused is an understatement.

"What do you mean?"

Jisoo smiles, a sympathetic smile, while shaking his head.

"Look at you, Han. You're filled to the brim with problems. You're even considering breaking up with Seungcheol. Your father's plan is working."

All those words hit him like a truck. He's surprised that he didn't even notice it. 

Jeonghan looks at Jisoo with wide eyes as realization sets inside him.

After a few moments, he regains his composure and shakes his head. He then drinks his beer up to the last drop of it, wishing that it could also wash away his chaotic thoughts inside his head as he scrunches his nose at the burn of the alcohol right when it hit his throat. 

He speaks once more, regaining Jisoo's full attention, "Doesn't matter. I wouldn't even go back to them if we break up. And that's for making my life miserable."

Jisoo shakes his head once more, "You know what, I'm more than happy to help if only I could and if only you would let me."

"Shut it, Shuji. Let's just drink."

Those were the last pieces of their conversation that Jeonghan remembers before he turned into a drunken mess. After a few more beers, he excuses himself with slur words. Jisoo even offered to go with him but he refused, pushing the also drunk Jisoo back to his seat.

His drunken self managed to get to the bathroom after bumping into sweaty bodies dancing in the club that night.

Finishing his business, he goes outside the stall and quickly goes to see himself in the mirror.

He looks like a mess. 

_If Cheollie is here, he'd say that I'm a beautiful mess._

He smiles like an idiot but immediately slaps himself for thinking such thought in the middle of their crisis. It's not that he doesn't want to remember his lover. He's just preparing himself for what's about to come to them, from what they'll eventually face in the future.

In just a few seconds, he feels a bit more sober than he was just a few minutes ago, but still very much drunk. All his problems came flooding back to his mind. He groans. He then opens the faucet to wash his face.

He looks at himself in the mirror once again and then sighs.

With all his messy thoughts, he says to himself while looking in the mirror, "I wish this wasn't my life," He laughs at what he just said, "I wish this wasn't my fucking life!" His voice echoed throughout the whole restroom.

As if on cue, a man in a black hoodie goes out of the farthest stall. His face is mostly covered by a mask, which is weird since there's no need to use one in a club.

Jeonghan's drunk self only chuckles and says, "Sorry. Had too much alcohol to handle."

The man did not speak and instead only looked at his watch, probably checking the time.

Jeonghan didn't mind the man and instead just washed his face again and again, trying to wake himself a bit.

As Jeonghan walks to exit the restroom, a glimpse of different colors of light was emitted from the man's direction. He turned his back but the man's already walking past him towards the door.

_Weird._

Making his way back to Jisoo was a hard task given that more and more people are piling up inside the club.

As soon as he spots their table, he sees Jisoo with someone so familiar to him. They are sitting around the table with a seat vacant, the one Jeonghan was sitting previously on.

His vision is a bit blurry but even from afar, he knows who that certain someone is. From his hair, the body figure and build, up to the clothes the man is wearing. Yep, that's his boyfriend.

He rolls his eyes and drags himself towards the duo.

"Oh, hey! Hannie! You— hiccup— came back!" Jeonghan was greeted with Jisoo giddily tugging at his shirt and saying that he missed him.

"We're going home," Seungcheol says firmly with a blank face, no emotions to show.

Jeonghan's gaze meets Seungcheol's and the younger just rolls his eyes.

They first dropped Jisoo off in his flat before they drove away to theirs.

As soon as Seungcheol closes the door behind him, he lets out a sigh and says, "We need to talk, love."

Jeonghan goes to the living room while shouting, "Go on, Mr. Independent."

He drops on the sofa and relaxes himself while closing his eyes.

He hears a series of footsteps nearing but he can't be bothered to even open his eyes, knowing very well who it is.

"Sit up. You need to drink lots of water," Seungcheol tells him.

He opens his eyes and sees the older holding a pitcher and a glass that's already filled with water.

He did as he was told and after that, Seungcheol places the pitcher and glass on the coffe table. He sits beside Jeonghan but his presence looks uneasy to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol was the one to break the thick, uncomfortable silence, "Mr. Independent? Where did that come from?" He scoffs and then looks at Jeonghan with a smirk but there's something more in his eyes, sympathy or anger, Jeonghan doesn't really know and he's not quite sure if he wants to know.

Jeonghan mirrors his smirk but it's a more arrogant and confident one, "You're independent, aren't you? Deciding on your own, not asking me for my opinion," Jeonghan chuckles as he looks at the ceiling and then continues, "Mr. Independent."

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Mr. Independent?"

"Stop being so petty!" Seungcheol finally snapped. This was the first time the younger had shown his anger and Jeonghan is more than surprised to hear him shout like that.

Out of frustation, Seungcheol closes his eyes firmly and his lips formed a thin line.

Jeonghan only felt his anger rise so he shouts too, "Call me petty but you should thank me for still trying to put up with you! For still trying to make this shithole work!"

Feelings and alcohol will never be a good combination. Even he, himself, was shocked at what he said but there's no turning back now.

Tears started to fall from Seungcheol's eyes as he softly says, "So that's all this is to you? A shithole?"

The younger still hasn't calmed down so he answers, "What do you call this then? A fairytale? Stop acting like things will eventually get better and fall back to their right places. Want to know why? Because they won't!" Jeonghan can feel guilt with what he have said but it's true, at least for him.

"Do you still love me?"

The question caught Jeonghan off guard. Never once did he think that they'll come to this. He must be a really thoughtless person.

He suddenly felt empty. His hands are trembling and his heartbeat fast.

"I... I don't know." 

Seungcheol stands up, still not looking at Jeonghan and then he laughs. Not the laugh Jeonghan have always loved. It was a bitter laugh. 

"Yeah, why did I even ask? You don't even call me love anymore. You just call me by my name now. Hell, did you even love me?"

That's it. That's the final straw.

"Don't you dare question what we had!"

Seungcheol didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst of Jeonghan and instead laughed again.

"Then what's this?"

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired too," Seungcheol's hard expression turned into a sad one and his words are barely above a whisper.

Jeonghan stands up, leaving Seungcheol in the living room and heading to their bedroom. 

After closing the door, he lets himself fall. Fall to the ground and fall to the realization of what just happened.

He goes to bed with an empty space beside him and an empty heart within him.

_I guess this is it._

* * *

 

A ray of sunlight passing through the curtains woke Jeonghan's senses.

He quickly gets up and as soon as he gets on his feet, he feels light dizziness.

"Fucking hangover."

He looks at the time, it's exactly eight minutes after 8.

He goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower since it's a Saturday which means no work for him.

Brushing his teeth, he gets a close look into the toothbrush holder. It's empty since he's holding his' and Seungcheol's toothbrush is nowhere to be found. He just shrugged it off and rinsed his mouth.

He goes back to their bedroom but something is off about it.

It looks like it's just  _his_  bedroom and not  _theirs._

_Did he leave after last night?_

He sits on the edge of the bed. He takes a deep sigh. Jeonghan can't make it sink into himself that he's actually alone now.

And he can't cry. He's done too much of that last night already.

A sudden burst of pop music takes him out of his thoughts.

"Neighbors are at it again!" He comments while getting up to prepare himself some breakfast.

Before leaving the room, he looks at Seungcheol's side of the bed. And still, something feels odd. But he can't quite pin point what it is so he shrugs.

Going to the kitchen, the music gets louder and louder and he gets confused.

He peeks in and sees Seungcheol, half naked, cooking while bopping to the music.

He's more confused now.

Seungcheol looks happy, he looks energized.

Was he just dreaming last night? No, that can't be. He's absolutely sure he was awake when it all broke down.

He squeezes his eyes shut and opens it again to see that nothing has changed in the scene, it's still Seungcheol, cooking and humming to the loud music.

Before he can even run away, the man turns around and sees him.

He flashes a bright, fond smile and greets Jeonghan, "Good morning, Han!"

"Good morning, I guess," His words are cold.

With hesitance, Jeonghan takes a seat around the dining table and waits for the food.

The food was served and it's Jeonghan's favorite, waffles.

He stays quiet and decides to stay like that for the rest of the day.

But Seungcheol had other plans.

"What time did you get home? I fell asleep just before midnight and you still weren't home by that time," Seungcheol says with food inside his mouth.

Jeonghan is puzzled. First, Seungcheol is supposed to be mad at him. And second, he went home with him last night, right?

"What are you talking about? You took me and Jisoo home from the club last night," Jeonghan answers, confusion evident in his voice.

Seungcheol laughs.

Jeonghan frowns. He has a bad feeling about this.

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

In the middle of his fit of laughter, Seungcheol speaks, "Jisoo? You mean that church oppa from your office?"

Now, Jeonghan's  even more lost.

"What the fuck?" Jeonghan's irritation rises.

But Seungcheol just laughs even more.

"What? You're friends now with your archenemy? Congrats, man," Seungcheol claps as if he's so proud of Jeonghan.

_Archenemy? What's with him?_

"Jisoo is my best friend. What do you mean?" Jeonghan asks, hands gripping tight on the fork he's currently holding.

After hearing that, Seungcheol's eyes widen and his mouth goes wide open. He holds his chest as if he's shocked and in pain. 

"Did you just dump me? I thought- I thought I'm your best friend forever? What- What happened?" Seungcheol says and then pouts. 

He's obviously not serious about it and Jeonghan's mind goes blank. He's absolutely lost and out of words.

Seeing Jeonghan's confused expression, the older laughs and then says, "You look constipated."

In annoyance, Jeonghan throws the towel near him to Seungcheol which he successfully caught mid-air.

"I don't know what you're talking about and why you're being like this. If you're making fun of me then just stop. I'll leave if you want me to," Jeonghan says without missing any beat while looking at anywhere but the man in front of him.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

It's now Seungcheol's turn to be confused at the younger's seriousness.

"Because I almost broke up with you last night?" Jeonghan is unsure of what to answer but once the words were blurted out, it seems to fit what he wants to say.

Seungcheol looks at him for a few seconds and then laughs... again 

"Are you sick? Are you saying we're together? Man, that's so gay."

The younger can't help but show the confusion in his face. He's definitely sure Seungcheol messing with him.

"Aren't we now?" Jeonghan asks which made Seungcheol stop laughing.

The older takes a bite of his food smiling, before saying, "Are you high? I already told you to stop hanging out with Seokmin, he's bad influence."

_Seokmin? That doesn't make sense. He's the purest person I know._

Jeonghan just ignores what Seungcheol said about Seokmin. He's more focused on the topic of their relationship.

_Am I dreaming? Were those five years just a part of my imagination?_

Jeonghan shrugs his thoughts and asks, "Are you actually breaking up with me right now?"

Seungcheol stands up, finished with his food, but before leaving, he turns to Jeonghan with a confused look.

"We were never together, Han."

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this for a different ship of a different group but then after a while, i realized it fits jeongcheol as well and might be more fun with them so here it is lol. i hope you liked it and pls stay with me hahahaha. x


End file.
